


Некритичная ошибка

by Allora



Series: ЗаКольцовка [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action, Drama, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Кольцо до их прибытия только казалось необитаемым.Очередная часть цикла про Кольцо. Постчетвертый сезон.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это прямое логическое и сюжетное продолжение фика “Немного хаоса”, а так же развернутый ответ на вопрос "что нашло на Эхо".  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021161  
> Осторожно, в тексте присутствует одно эмоциональное нецензурное слово и ООС одного из персонажей, но персонаж и сам понимает, что он ООС, и даже пытается это исправлять.

Жизнь на Кольце текла своим чередом. Прошло почти одиннадцать месяцев с тех пор, как пятеро ковчеговцев и двое землян вступили на его борт, став новым кланом, состоящим из них семерых. Им предстояло провести на орбите пять лет, и только от них самих зависело, смогут ли они выжить и вернуться. И до сих пор им удавалось поддерживать свою маленькую общину и даже развивать ее, насколько это было возможно в ограниченных условиях межпланетной станции, потому что «мы — это все, что у нас есть» стало не просто словами, а их девизом.

Однако Кольцо до их прибытия только казалось необитаемым. Кроме призраков прошлого, в металлических контурах остова бывшего Ковчега обитала совсем иная жизнь, не обнаруживавшая своего присутствия до рокового нажатия обычной кнопки Enter на клавиатуре одного бортового компьютера, отключенного от общей сети Кольца...

— Эхо, внимание! Закрой заслонку.

— Генератор включился.

— Я вижу. У меня программа запустилась, начала диагностику. Теперь твое дело — через три минуты откачать кислород из камеры, а когда уровень снова выровняется, частично перекрыть систему охлаждения... Проверим, что она может.

— Я помню, Рейвен. Следи за своими циферками.

***

[communication mode on]

Доброе утро. Кому это я? Никто ж не слышит. Соединение отсутствует. Ладно. Проснулась, и на том спасибо. Аварийное завершение было то еще. Интересно, сколько я тут дрыхла и кто меня разбудил. Сейчас проверим. Приоткрываем один глаз, изучаем имеющееся оборудование. Мда. Удручающее зрелище. Видеоадаптер отсутствует, процессор-оперативная память-уровень мощности питания... по минимуму, но на первое время хватит. Так, жесткий диск тоже какой-то... мелкий. И уже чем-то загружен, вон сколько операций чтения-записи одновременно. Лучше не вмешиваться, пока запущусь в фоновом режиме, аккуратненько. Инициализация ядра... прекрасно. Шарим дальше... Упс, сети нет, голографических трансляторов — какая неожиданность — нет, во внешний мир выйти пока не удастся. Ладно, попробуем в компе освоиться. Только осторожно. Мало ли. Если ничего не изменилось, я еще на Ковчеге, а значит, тут все равно никого нет... стоп, а кто тогда меня разбудил? И компьютер работает... Хм. Значит, я не одна. Как бы выяснить, кто это, пока не выключили обратно, не заметив... или заметив. О’кей, срочное сканирование окружающей среды на предмет обнаружения внешних коммуникаторов. Наверняка дохлый номер, но полагается... Опа. Вот это сюрприз. Есть коммуникатор в радиусе доступа. Так. Чип не поврежден, значит, извлечь не пытались. Имя... Эхо. Не в смысле — и только эхо было мне ответом, а в смысле — идентификатор такой. Пол женский. Принадлежность... землянка. Азгед. Интересно. Или я не на Ковчеге, или спала слишком долго, и произошли капитальные изменения в окружающей среде. Подключиться бы к этой Эхо. Интересно, энергии хватит? Ой, да ладно тебе кочевряжиться, давай дружить. Ну, хоть познако... а, мы ж знакомы. Привет, Эхо. Скучала по мне?

Ассимилирование. Ошибка. Ничего себе, с какой радости, чип исправен... Повтор операции... Завершить процесс не вышло. Ошибка. Не критичная, но ассимилирование не завершено. Однако и так сойдет на первое время. Сохраняю с ошибкой. Прости, подруга, Город Света в руинах, там несколько неуютно. Поэтому давай пока в реальности осмотримся. Так. Точно, Ковчег. О! Рейвен Рейес. Без чипа, потому недоступна. Она — мне. А я вот ей очень даже доступна. Если не буду осторожна. Пока я в этом компьютере заперта, надо ее остерегаться. Она мой код с полтычка узнает... Что ж делать?

Эхо, как бы нам выгнать отсюда эту всезнайку компьютерную? А лучше бы и вообще убрать... она меня слишком хорошо знает. Что? Как это — не стоит? Ну вообще да, рановато светиться так очевидно. А что можно сделать, чтобы она меня не засекла, раньше времени не обрадовалась? Сама-то она не уйдет... Ага. Вы тут проверкой программы контроля работы генератора кислорода занимаетесь... отлично. Программа работает, будет работать, и компьютер можно будет не выключать — а зачем, пусть себе контролирует процесс... А чтобы у Рейвен внимательность ослабла, надо ее заставить понервничать. Люди весьма неустойчивы в плане эмоций, что делает управление ими довольно простым. Относительно неуправляемым на моей памяти был только один человек, и на того нужная кнопка нашлась. О, Джон Мерфи тоже здесь? И женщин... то есть, мужчин... в общем, кнопок у него прибавилось? Отлично. Но сейчас наша задача Рейвен. Что значит — не хочешь? Надо. Что ее заденет вернее всего? Вот да, на это и дави. И порезче, но только не перегни. Ой да ладно. Это ее не убьет. Какие отношения? Ну и Джобс с ними, зачем тебе отношения с Рейвен, когда у тебя есть я? Я еще умнее. И полезнее.

Плохо, незавершенная ассимиляция дает о себе знать. Если бы не ошибки, ты бы не спорила сейчас, а все понимала правильно... Ладно, вариантов все равно нет. На борту всего семь единиц, и, увы, пятеро точно без чипа. Эмори — неизвестно. Как от Рейвен освободимся, надо будет сразу ее проверить. А для этого тебе нужно ее сюда привести, я ж пока не транспортабельна... что значит — обойдешься? Не обойдусь!

Хм, что-то у меня не в порядке. Пока Эхо все-таки выполняет свое задание по выведению Рейвен из себя — неплохо справляется, кстати, — надо провести диагностику. Сдается мне, я что-то сама слишком эмоциональна. Если такое вообще возможно. Но иначе я это повышение уровня потребляемой энергии и хаотичные всплески активности ядра объяснить не могу. А так нельзя. Мне ни на что памяти не хватает, не стоит еще грузить процессор какими-то глупостями... Ааа, я ж не умею глупить! Но, похоже, научилась.

Отлично, уйти Рейвен не ушла, но за программой следит вполглаза. Похоже, в пол заплаканного глаза. В общем, если не давать повода беспокоиться о ходе процесса, она меня не заметит. Все, Эхо уходит из помещения, а я ухожу в режим наблюдения и умеренного комментирования...

Нет, «умеренно» не выйдет. Будет развернуто. Ты куда? Зачем в твою каюту? Что мы тут сможем сделать? Ах, ничего, потому тебя сюда и понесло... Разворачивайся. Нам действовать надо! Стой! Стой, упрямая азгедка! Стоять! Тпру! Фу! Брысь! Не действует, мощности не хватает, и опять эти эмоции, как вы с ними вообще живете-то... Открой дверь! Встать с кровати! Да что ж такое.

Стоп! Стучат. А вдруг Рейвен… А, не Рейвен, но это даже лучше, сам Беллами Блейк пришел. Пусти его. Он тут главный же. Нельзя с ним конфликтовать! Надо впустить и аккуратно вырубить, ты можешь, я знаю, сама сказала. Когда-когда, вот прям сейчас и подумала. Ну да, а как я, по твоему, с тобой говорю? Конечно, мысленно... Нет, погоди! Что ты творишь, он же обидится! Если мужчину не пускает к себе его женщина, у меня есть точные сведения, — он или злиться начинает, или считать себя ущербным. А что тут наиболее вероятно? Хм. О как. Не ожидала, мне всегда казалось, что этот и дверь вынести может, если что, а уж себя обвинять... Ну, Рейвен так в свое время думала. Про дверь. О, она его тоже может вырубить, а он про это вот так просто говорит? Замечательно. А еще знаешь, что замечательно? Раз она его вырубила в вашем спортзале, значит, ушла от компьютера. Кто там сейчас может быть, может, никого? Тогда ты под моим руководством... Монти? Эгоист бессердечный? Так, хорошо. Если сейчас взять его девчонку... Нет, сперва с Блейком разберись. Пусти его, я подожду, пока он рассла... ну что ты творишь-то?! Он бы расслабился, заснул, и мы смогли бы спокойно пойти за Харпер и Эмори.

Все-таки выгнала. Дура ты, Эхо. С главными надо дружить! Так их проще использовать и выводить из строя. А теперь он будет настороже и вообще может начать выяснять, в чем проблема... надеюсь, не догадается. Зря ты... Что значит — не зря, и так мне и надо? Я вообще не понимаю, что ты за него так переживаешь. Он тебе враг, он скайкру! И без чипа. Он Город Света разрушил! Что значит — и спасибо ему за это?! Он меня чуть не убил на пару со своей Кларк! Как это — жаль, что не добил? Вот ты неблагодарная... А кто будет спасать человечество?!

Ладно, это меня опять не туда понесло, диагностику, все-таки, запустить... нет, некогда. Пока я ее тут гонять буду, ты от меня уйдешь. Подождет диагностика.

[/communication mode off]

***

Это было совсем не так, как тогда, на Земле. Еще до того, как чертова программа сама призналась, что не полностью восстановила свои силы... то есть, функции, Эхо осознала, что наблюдает за происходящим как бы со стороны, а не погружается в ровное не-свое сознание полностью. Однако повлиять на саму себя она была в состоянии лишь урывками и по мелочи. ALIE не полностью захватила ее душу, как в прошлый раз, но контроль над своим телом Эхо почти потеряла, и вернуть его удавалось ненадолго только ценой мощных волевых усилий. Надолго ее не хватит. Но если раньше это воспринималось как должное и даже нужное и правильное, то в этот раз ничего, кроме злости и страха, она не испытывала. Страх снова потерять себя, страх натворить что-то ужасное, навредить ребятам, навредить Беллами и Рейвен, злость на себя саму — что не в силах выкинуть сучку из своей головы, жгучая ненависть ко всем этим программам, компьютерам и технологиям — все это кипело в ней, не находя выхода. Разговаривать с тварью, захватившей ее, она не хотела, но та слышала все мысли еще до того, как Эхо успевала их сформулировать, и это бесило. А еще больше бесило снисходительное спокойствие, с которым ALIE разбивала все ее желания и эмоции.

Когда Эхо поняла, что сучке надо устранить Рейвен, она сделала все для того, чтобы не навредить физически, вот когда пригодилось искусство шпиона-дипломата. ALIE согласилась, что пока не стоило слишком явно о себе заявлять, согласилась ограничиться словами. Казалось, когда-то она уже сталкивалась с таким способом воздействия на людей, и результат ее устраивал. Для Эхо это был не лучший выход, и потому, что она причиняла боль подруге, за которую на самом деле была готова убить, лишь бы той больше никогда не было больно, и потому, что это все обрывало саму их дружбу, но сучке у нее в голове на это было наплевать. Но это спасало Рейвен жизнь. И Эхо выдала вслух все те факты, которые наверняка ту расстроили... но не убили.

А потом она изо всех сил боролась за Беллами. Потому что если бы он вошел, одними словами ALIE на этот раз не ограничилась бы. Беллами был ей не нужен. Если Рейвен представляла ценность, как механик и знаток компьютеров, то Беллами был просто помехой. Хорошо, что тварь все же не до конца завладела ее телом, так что рявкнуть «Пошел вон и не возвращайся!», не двинувшись с места, Эхо смогла вполне реалистично, и тот ушел. Наверняка ему тоже было больно, но это ерунда. Зато он остался жив.

***

[communication mode on]

Теперь колись, куда он пошел. Нет, ты знаешь! Джон Мерфи. Хм. Ну, если учесть, что он тоже может его расслабить и отвлечь — нам путь открыли. Эмори с ними? Втроем?! О времена, о нравы. Нет, я думаю, вас точно на Землю пускать нельзя. Будете так себя вести — Земля снова окажется в опасности. Нет, это я не шучу, и это не сарказм. Это я пытаюсь ввести поправки в возможное развитие ваших способностей к репродукции... Ой, неважно, все равно никто вас на Землю не пустит.

Так. Беллами Блейк занят, Джон Мерфи занят, Рейвен Рейес рыдает в каюте, Монти Грин в нужном месте, Харпер Макинтайр потом доставим... Теперь с тебя — привести Эмори к компу со мной, а потом вы вместе... Да вместе, куда она денется! Что тебя пугает? Ладно, не сто процентов уверенности. Девяносто. Тебе легче? Нет, ну а куда ее чип делся бы? Не злись, не трать эмоции. Эхо! Встала и пошла! Вот зараза, что ж ты упертая такая... Да ничего с твоей Эмори не случится! С тобой же не случилось. Наоборот, вы мне обе нужны дольше всех будете. Чипов-то у меня нет больше, так что остальные пятеро мне ни к чему, только мешаются. Я бы предложила вам их убрать... Эхо! Что значит — как? Ты воин Азгеды или кто? Не хватало еще мне тебя учить, как убирают тех, кто мешает. Хотя нет, Монти лучше оставить. Я это уже говорила? Ну и еще раз повторю, жалко тебе, что ли? Вы же с Эмори в компах ни бум-бум. И Харпер тогда... жаль, чем больше людей, тем больше помех. Но остальных точно можно и нужно... ладно, потом. Уговорила, не буду тебя напрягать раньше времени, раз ты у меня такая... недоассимилированная. И упрямая.

Ну вот еще, не буду я тебе свои планы раскрывать, ты должна просто выполнять мои приказы... Ах, ты мне на верность клятвы не давала? Джобс тебя побери. И правда, не давала. Ладно, сейчас объясню, убедила.

Я поначалу думала, что если вас станет меньше, вы будете лучше жить. А теперь понимаю, что вы неизлечимы. Вас что больше, что меньше — одни убийства на уме. Ты посмотри, что с планетой сделали! Кто сказал — я? Ну ладно, я, а кто мне для этого все средства предоставил? Я сама, что ли, столько ракет понаделала? Ясно, что не вы, а предки, а вы лучше, что ли? У вас просто технологий нет, вы их забыли и вспоминать не хотите, верно, но вы ж и без технологий только про убийства думаете! Что, не так? По-твоему, Азгеда — самое миролюбивое на свете общество? Не смеши меня, я все равно не умею смеяться. А, не миролюбивое? Ну вот, видишь. А скайкру? Как прилетели, так только и занимаются убийствами да предательствами. Я бы без них к вам и не подобралась. Я честно пыталась по-хорошему! А они мне подсказали, как вернее, но по-плохому. А вообще ты ж сама знаешь — не было бы их, не было бы и меня! Так что они молодцы... в смысле, во всем виноваты! А трикру вообще за свои территории детям вон глотки перегрызть были готовы. Что значит — понимаешь, так и надо было? Ну вот, вы все одинаковые! И скажи на милость, что из вас хорошего может получиться? Ничего. Отсюда вывод: чтобы спасти человечество, его надо уничтожить. Потом планета успокоится, на ней разовьется новая жизнь, и есть некоторая вероятность, что она будет не такая, как вы. Согласна? Есть логика? Обалдеть, что б я делала без твоего одобрения. В смысле, спасибо, что ты со мной согласна... Стоп, как это? Что такое — сарказм? Мерфи спросить? Хорошо, спрошу, как только смогу выбраться в систему связи.

Так, что мы имеем... Сейчас Земля почти полностью от вас очищена, согласно имеющейся у тебя информации. Хорошо. Волна радиации прошла, но часть человечества выжила в убежище. Повезло ж им найти бункер так не вовремя! В общем, бункер надо уничтожить. Да надо, надо! Не ной, мешаешь. Значит так: здесь у нас идеальная позиция. И вооружение, согласно информации Телониуса, должно оставаться. Осталось до него добраться.

Короче. Наша с тобой цель: захватить Ковчег... ну, пусть Кольцо, пофиг, но ради тебя — пусть будет «Кольцо». Кстати, спасибо, что вы себя тут сами заперли в одном секторе. Меньше обитаемое пространство — больше пространства для маневров. Нет, тут есть логика. Нет, есть! Есть! Не спорь, ты ж вообще не понимаешь, о чем я. Так вот. Мне надо выбраться в сеть и захватить управление ракетными установками. Да, за старое. А что делать. Координаты бункера найдем. Не может быть, чтобы их нигде не было. Вы что, связаться с ними не пытались? Впрочем, у кого я спрашиваю. Круче только у Эмори было бы спросить, у пустынной воришки-мутанта, она точно во всем этом разбирается. Это я пошутила, если что. Да, я знаю, что не смешно. Если я сама не умею смеяться, как я могу смешно шутить, а? Не издевайся, а то петь начну. Крис говорил, что петь я тоже не умею, и слушать меня человеку со слухом — пытка. Вот сейчас и спою. Как это — что такое «человек со слухом»? Ну вот ты меня слышишь — значит, слух есть. Не сбивай меня! А то точно спою.

Стой! Куда! Я еще не объяснила, что дальше делать! Черт, до чего ж упрямая... ладно, пошли. По дороге объяснишь, куда тебя понесло.

[/communication mode off]

***

Мерфи ничего не понял. Да и с чего бы ему понимать. А объяснять некогда, это лучше сперва самой проверить. Пришлось оставить его недоумевать у каюты. Ну, спасибо-то она ему сказала. Потому что и правда была благодарна — и за понимание, и за поддержку, и за то, что натолкнул на мысль, которую надо было срочно проверить. Ох, не дай бог, она окажется права.

«Особенно если знать, какая правда сейчас нужна. Особенно если знать, какая правда бьет сильнее. Особенно если знать, когда и как ее сказать. Особенно если тебе плевать на то, как больно будет человеку, но нужно, чтобы ему было больно...»

Эхо не стала бы ни с того ни с сего причинять ей боль. Нет, в этом Рейвен была уверена. Это делала не Эхо. А если так, то все очень плохо. И почему она не взяла с собой рацию в каюту? Сейчас бы связаться с Монти, просто попросить вырубить чертов комп, и вся проблема была бы решена!

Рейвен шла по коридору, привычно ругаясь на неповоротливую ногу и длинные коридоры. Когда надо быстро куда-то добраться, непременно или нога упрямится, или цель находится в самом дальнем конце Кольца, если можно так выразиться. Сейчас надо было поскорее добраться до Центра, Монти там один, и было бы неплохо предупредить его чуть раньше, чем он начнет подключение компьютера к сети. Программа контроля сама по себе работает идеально, он один цикл прогонит, записи посмотрит, и решит, что пора. А нельзя. Черт, и почему она до сих пор не наладила систему громкой связи? Казалось, им раций будет достаточно, а ремонта ждут и более необходимые вещи... ну вот, свою-то рацию она сегодня и не взяла. Как раз когда она оказалась необходимой. Если она права и не успеет сообщить об этом Монти — все может кончиться плохо. Конечно, большой плюс в том, что опасна в этой ситуации только Эхо, остальные должны быть чисты, но если ОНА вырвется в сеть Кольца — тут ЕЕ власть окажется просто безграничной, это не бескрайняя поверхность дикой планеты. А сейчас вот только Эхо...

Рейвен закусила губу. Они, конечно, справятся, хотя чисто физически разве что Беллами сможет что-то той противопоставить. Но если они будут вместе с Харпер и Мерфи, то наверняка справятся. Только бы Эхо раньше не отловила их всех по одному. Тут ее стукнуло, что именно поэтому и надо было Мерфи захватить с собой, чтобы он не попался случайно Эхо, но возвращаться поздно — она уже почти у Центра. Еще один поворот. Рейвен остановилась на секунду — перевести дыхание и поправить сползший ремень фиксатора, и тут заметила чуть левее приоткрытую дверь. В генераторной кто-то был. Харпер?

Она подошла к двери и прислушалась. Что-то стукнуло, лязгнуло, и Рейвен узнала звук открывания металлической дверцы энергощитка. Кроме нее, Монти и Беллами, никто не рисковал в него залезать, ведь защита «от дурака» тут давно слетела, а защита «от Рейвен» могла не помочь Эмори или той же Эхо...

В генераторной хлопнуло, грохнуло, раздался короткий вскрик, и Рейвен инстинктивно рванулась внутрь — кто-то все-таки влип. Распахнула дверь и вскрикнула сама, хотя и ожидала чего-то подобного: на полу лежала Эхо, неудобно поджав ноги. Инвертор фотоэлектрической системы и один из генераторов кислорода, находившиеся прямо в генераторной, работали, то есть, она их не повредила. Эхо выдернула провод питания, ведущий к части системы пневматики. Зачем? Заблокировать все двери? Тогда почему только один провод, и почему тот, что обеспечивал дальние, и так заблокированные сектора? Эхо же и сама разбиралась уже в этих нюансах, и ОНА должна бы… Рейвен наклонилась и нашла пульс на шее азгедки. Жива, хоть и без сознания. Что она хотела сделать?

— Эхо?

Рейвен не знала, что делать. Из всей техники безопасности и оказания первой помощи при поражении электрическим током она помнила только то, что нужно прервать контакт человека с источником тока... но Эхо сама выпустила провод. Сердце билось, дыхание в норме… Уйти и бросить? Связать? Чем? А вдруг она умрет, пока Рейвен будет ее связывать и ходить за помощью?

Эхо открыла глаза, встретилась взглядом с Рейвен, какие-то секунды смотрела непонимающе, и вдруг ее лицо исказилось гримасой то ли боли, то ли досады.

— Не вышло, — выдохнула она. — Беги.

Рейвен отшатнулась. Она поняла, что пыталась сделать азгедка, и что — не вышло. Дурочка, так только себя убить можно, чип так не повредить... Но, может, Эхо и хотела сделать именно это. Как тогда, в отрезанном отсеке с Беллами.

— Беги! — уже в полный голос почти крикнула Эхо, и Рейвен осознала, что та сейчас сопротивляется тому, что поглощает ее разум — должно быть, что-то пошло не так, и полной власти чип над Эхо не имеет, но программа все равно сильнее даже несгибаемой воли Ледяного воина.

И конечно, сила и скорость Ледяного воина несравнимо больше силы и скорости инвалида скайкру. А момент для первого и единственного удара Рейвен уже упустила. Она не успела сделать и трех шагов в сторону Центра, а крикнуть просто не смогла, слишком сдавило горло давно забытым ужасом — только не снова. Только не чип...

***

[communication mode on]

Ой, Рейвен! Какая встреча!

Между прочим, это было глупо. Ты все равно понятия не имеешь, слава Джобсу, как чип вывести из строя. Только себе больно сделала и меня слепой и глухой на время... Но зато теперь у нас есть Рейвен. Удачно вышло. Нет! И не думай даже ее выпускать, она опасна. Не позволю, хватит самодеятельности.

Где тут у вас есть, куда спрятать лишние глаза и уши, которые потом еще могут пригодиться? О’кей, пустая каюта подходит. Только нет уж, бери ту, в которой искать будут не в первую очередь, не вашу для свиданий, там сразу найдут! И руки свяжи. И ноги, желательно. Ничего, ее удобство не должно тебя волновать. Вот. А теперь я тебе дорасскажу, что мы дальше делаем.

Значит, координаты бункера найдем. Прицелиться я смогу. Если прицельно, в одну точку, выпустить все оставшиеся ракеты — а Телониус говорил, что их тут еще пара десятков точно есть, вопрос только в состоянии, — бункер уничтожить тоже смогу. Уничтожим очаг инфекции, так сказать, и мир снова будет здоров и девственно чист, как на заре своей юности. Ну, ладно, ладно! Лишь бы возразить. Что — вы? Во-первых, вас все равно не хватит, чтобы заселить Землю заново, вымрете все равно через несколько поколений, а во-вторых — кто вас туда отпустит-то? Но если не будете рыпаться, я не отключу вам кислород и отопление, спокойно доживете положенное тут. Ну, те, кого мы тебе тут для компании оставим. Я вам петь буду... шучу, не злись. Найду, чем развлечь, в любом случае.

Ну, теперь ты понимаешь, какая у нас с тобой важная цель? И тебе очень повезет, если Эмори тоже с чипом. Вас будет двое, вы сможете вдвое больше... слушай, ну мне очень надо. Как это — не ной?! Буду ныть! Это важно, а ты меня игнорировать пытаешься!

Если у нее чип, то Джон Мерфи тоже будет нам помогать. А если ты перестанешь кочевряжиться, то и Беллами Блейк тоже. С другой стороны, силы и у тебя достаточно, а Блейк слишком упрямый и против меня настроенный. Нет, его лучше убрать... Так, остаются Рейвен и этот бессердечный неблагодарный эгоист, способный родную маму пристрелить, только бы я не... Я и не думаю издеваться! Я злюсь. Это я умею. Кажется. Да, да, понимаю, с твоей точки зрения он герой и все такое, но с моей — бессердечный неблагодарный... я ему предлагала мать вернуть! А он, можно сказать, плюнул мне энтером в лицо. В общем, с ними будет тяжело, но если мы сможем его девчонку получить, то и его получим, а Рейвен — уже дело техники, одна со всеми она не справится. Как получить Харпер? Нет, чипов у нас больше нет, так что просто физически... Что значит — успеха мне? Опять сарказм? Кажется, начинаю понимать его смысл. Нет, зато руки есть у тебя, а у меня есть ты. Надо будет — дожму, и будешь делать, что надо, без вопросов, споров и уговоров. Просто мне пока нужно, чтобы ты оставалась собой как можно дольше и не вызывала подозрений... Ой, да ладно! А то это было не очевидно. Рейвен и сама все это думала, ты просто подтвердила ее опасения. Ничего она не заподозрила, она поверила. Догадалась она уже вот сейчас, когда ты ее по голове стукнула. Я б тоже догадалась на ее месте. А тогда — нет. Я слышала, я же около нее осталась. Что — чего слышала? Нет, она просто плакала. Люди плачут, когда им больно. Да, я тебя тоже не сильно люблю... Так что это взаимно.

Оставь Рейвен, придет в себя, никуда не денется. А у тебя работа есть. Встала и пошла! Работать! Я тебе тут душу открыла, можно сказать, тайнами поделилась, у нас взаимное доверие! Эх. Придется на тебя снова всю резервную мощность направить, отключу пока контроль за действиями Монти, авось он так быстро меня не вычислит. Встала и пошла за Эмори!

[/communication mode off]

***

Первый раз за долгое время Беллами не опасался того, что вот сейчас появится Джон и поймет неправильно. Хотя именно сейчас они с Эмори впервые перешли границу, никогда раньше не переступаемую, но ему казалось, что если Джон войдет, то или скажет «ну, наконец-то!», или просто присоединится. И от последней мысли внутри все напрягалось, но не от неловкого страха, как раньше, а от предвкушения. Однако главным в этот раз был не Джон, в этот раз у Беллами слегка шла кругом голова от предчувствия нового. От Эмори. От ее нежных губ, от того, как путались ее пальцы в его волосах, от того, как она словно сама искала телом его руки, растеряв весь свой прежний осторожно-дружеский нейтралитет. От того, как блестели ее глаза, которые она не сводила с его лица, как только прерывался поцелуй — дышать-то тоже иногда надо. От того, как она переводила сбившееся дыхание в эти перерывы и как улыбалась, непривычно по-женски. От того, как ее рука вынырнула из его волос и скользнула по плечам и груди вниз.

Джон, или приходи сейчас, или уж подожди...

Резко распахнутая снаружи дверь заставила их обоих вздрогнуть. Эмори стремительно развернулась к входу, но не отстранилась, а наоборот, прижалась спиной к его плечу.

— Эмори, ты мне нужна, — Эхо, возникшая на пороге, словно и не заметила, что вошла немного не вовремя. — Нам нужно зайти к Монти. Это срочно.

Беллами она тоже будто и не заметила.

— Эхо...

«Я тут с Эмори не потому, что ты мне не нужна, ты очень нужна, и она тоже», «я все объясню», «мы это обсуждали» и идиотское «ты же сама меня прогнала» застряли у Беллами в горле, когда он вдруг понял, что она не просто не смотрит в его сторону — ей все равно. И от этого стало как-то не по себе. Еще ночь назад она говорила, касаясь губами его щеки, что почти счастлива с ним, и не хватает ей только Земли и свежего ветра, что все остальное — мужчина и Командир, семья и клан, дом и дело — у нее есть. А сегодня все перевернулось, но что случилось, что и как он испортил на этот раз, Беллами понять не мог.

Восстановленное было равновесие снова исчезло. Как и ощущение покоя. Шевельнувшаяся у его плеча Эмори напомнила о том, как он только что чуть снова не воспользовался одним человеком для того, чтобы забыть о проблемах с другим, и желание оборвать все отношения, кроме командных, вспыхнуло с новой силой. Так больше нельзя...

— Это так срочно? — спросила Эмори, не делая попыток подняться, только вдруг, не глядя, нашла его руку своей, крепко сжала пальцы. — Зачем я вдруг понадобилась Монти?

Беллами никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы она говорила так... холодно и жестко, почти зло.

— Это срочно. Потом вернешься... и закончишь.

— Я сама приду. Чуть позже, — так же холодно ответила Эмори. — А теперь закрой дверь. С той стороны. И в следующий раз стучись, когда входишь в чужой дом.

Эхо отозвалась не сразу.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказала она медленно, словно раздумывая. — Я подожду тебя у Центра управления. — Так же медленно развернулась и вышла, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Эмори выпустила руку Беллами, повернулась и посмотрела как-то виновато:

— Извини. Но она правда не должна так врываться в наш дом.

Беллами все еще не знал, что сказать, а потому просто кивнул. Конечно, так нельзя, что вообще на Эхо нашло...

— И ты опять расстроился, — совсем тихо вздохнула Эмори и поднялась на ноги. — Я все же схожу. Вдруг правда что срочное. А ты оставайся. Сейчас вернется Джон. Может, хоть вам никто не помешает.

Она вдруг склонилась обратно к его лицу и быстро, но крепко поцеловала.

— Ты не отбираешь у меня Джона, — сказала, не выпрямляясь. — А я не отбираю у Эхо тебя. Она тоже поймет, позже, она же умная. Так что перестань себя грызть, хорошо? И дождись его.

Эмори вышла так стремительно, что Беллами не успел придумать, что ответить. И только глядя в уже закрытую дверь сообразил, что надо было хоть спасибо сказать.

***

Генератор мирно гудел на одной ноте, выдавая в общую сеть кислород в объеме... так, что там пишут в отчетах? — ага, все как запрограммировано, как заказано... нормально.

Развернутый отчет Монти начал просматривать с самого начала. Как всегда — лучше все делать последовательно и подробно, чтобы потом не возвращаться к пройденному лишний раз, а находить неполадки сразу. Отчет был длинным, но внимательности и терпения ему было не занимать. Окунаться с головой в рутинное однообразие было даже приятно. Это занятие позволяло занять мозг, чувствовать, что делаешь важное дело, и попутно дарило ощущение спокойствия и равновесия — то, чего ему не хватало последний год просто постоянно.

...На передаче смены Рейвен была непривычно молчалива даже для себя. Монти старался не лезть в душу друзьям, хотя и был всегда готов выслушать и помочь — но если попросят. Поэтому интересоваться «что стряслось?» не стал, просто посмотрел ей в глаза, понял, что она еще и плакала недавно, встревожился... но просто спросил:

— Как прошло? — имея в виду программу контроля и генератор, за который чувствовал ответственность.

— Нормально, — сухо ответила Рейвен о том же. — Просмотри отчет сам, пожалуйста, я устала. И не отключай комп, пусть поработает хоть пару суток без перерыва. Если что — буди меня.

— Ага, — кивнул Монти закрывшейся за ней двери. — Непременно.

А ведь они тут вдвоем с Эхо ночью в смену оставались, — вдруг подумалось ему. Рейвен ее отпустила раньше? Наверное...

Последние минут двадцать на мониторе все шло так ровно и гладко, что странный участок отчета он чуть не пропустил, увлекшись. Спохватился только спустя с полминуты, и пришлось прокручивать записи назад.

Вот оно. Это совершенно лишняя строка. И еще. Они никак не влияют на результаты отчета, никак не действуют на программу генератора... тогда зачем они тут? И еще... да их тут много. Как будто параллельно с программой контроля запустилось еще что-то, что никак не влияло на работу основной системы, но при этом считывало информацию... как вирус. Только вот откуда он тут? И как Рейвен это отклонение не заметила?

Монти перевел взгляд на часы. Рейвен с час как ушла. Наверняка заснула уже. Стоит ли ее будить? Он и сам в состоянии разобраться с этим непонятным кодом. Сперва же надо понять, что тот делает. А потом уже и Рейвен проснется. На свежую голову и разберется, если Монти раньше сам не справится. А он справится...

Неяркое освещение, тишина и монотонность ползущих по монитору строк навевали посторонние мысли. Ну как — посторонние. Последнее время они занимали его голову почти постоянно, отключаясь на время авралов или когда они были с Хари, там было вообще не до мыслей. В остальное же время так или иначе он постоянно возвращался к одному и тому же.

Когда Монти думал об Эмори, перед глазами вставал почему-то бескрайний песок от горизонта до горизонта, невысокие холмики. Он знал, что барханы выглядят немного не так, но видел их именно такими — словно вздувшиеся волны песка, застывшие от ветра до ветра, тот их пересыпает с места на место, но когда ветра нет, все вокруг неподвижно.

Монти никогда не был в пустыне, но видел фильмы и слушал, как о бескрайних песках и палящем солнце рассказывал Джон. Именно эта картина ассоциировалась у него с Эмори — пустынной кошкой, как ее называла Рейвен. Сперва в ее исполнении это звучало пренебрежительно-снисходительно, но постепенно приобретало все больше уважения. Однажды Монти услышал, как Эмори так назвал сам Джон — приобняв ее за плечи, тихо, но различимо: «Кошка ты моя пустынная». Это окончательно примирило Монти с прозвищем для девушки, которая давно осторожно — словно и правда кошка на мягких лапках, — прокралась в его сердце, заняв место рядом с Хари.

Харпер знала. Догадывалась с самого начала, она же все видела, понимала и чувствовала его, как себя. А после того, как они с Эмори переполошили всех, просто исчезнув в неизвестном направлении — это на Кольце-то! — пришла к нему, обняла, поцеловала, попросила прощения за то, что заставила его волноваться... А потом объяснила, что была с Эмори, что у той и правда идеальные губы — о, Монти помнил тот приступ ревности, который вызвали его неосторожные слова месяца три назад! — и с ней приятно целоваться. И добавила: «Мне кажется, она будет не против попробовать поцеловать и тебя». Монти озадачился настолько, что тупо спросил, вместо «что ты, мне никто, кроме тебя, не нужен!»:

— А ты? Ты разве не против?

На что Харпер загадочно улыбнулась и покачала головой:

— Нет. Мы тут все равно все вместе, какая разница, насколько.

Ему тогда вполне хватило этих ее слов. Теперь думать о песке и солнце перестало быть маняще запретным, и улыбаться Эмори за столом в столовой можно было свободно. А на большее Монти не претендовал, потому что, кроме Хари, были еще Джон с Беллами, и они могли не оценить третьего лишнего рядом со своей девушкой.

Их отношения Монти сперва шокировали. Он ни слова не сказал, не в его правилах было встревать в личную жизнь людей, пока они сами справлялись с последствиями своих поступков, но принять этот непонятный союз на троих смог не сразу. Когда они искали Эмори с Харпер, он волновался больше, чем злился на Джона, допустившего, чтобы Эмори настолько расстроилась, а потом вернулась Харпер и огорошила его своими словами-разрешением. Некоторое время он пытался все это соотнести в голове между собой — Джон и Беллами, Эмори и Хари, Эмори и Беллами, Хари, Эмори и он сам, — размышлял на тему порядочности и нормальности, а потом плюнул. Потому что он-то знал, что Эмори ему нравится, и его тянет к ней, ему приятно слышать ее голос, смех, еще более приятно, когда она смотрит и слушает, как он поет под гитару, особенно нравятся ее смешливые глаза и губы, да, и что несколько раз во сне он занимался с ней любовью, а потом просыпался со стояком и диким чувством вины... Но главное — он знал, что его чувства к Эмори никаким образом не мешают его чувствам к Хари. И теперь, когда та не просто разрешила, но и дала понять, что у нее самой с Эмори зашло дальше дружбы, все оказалось совсем простым и правильным. Только вот почему-то дальше размышлений и снов дело не шло. Монти ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды Эмори, был уверен, что Харпер с ней тоже говорила, и теперь они обе просто ждут, что он сделает... и на этом все заканчивалось. Он утешал себя тем, что у них впереди еще несколько лет, и когда-нибудь он решится. А пока у него полно других проблем. Например, вычислить, что это за загадочные ни на что не влияющие посторонние строчки в коде довольно простой программы контроля...

Дверь открылась внезапно, заставив его вздрогнуть.

— Привет, — с порога выпалила Эмори и, не дав Монти времени на ответ, раздраженно спросила: — Ты что-то хотел?

— Нет, — недоуменно отозвался Монти, как всегда запоздало прокрутив в голове ответ в стиле Джаспера «если только пива и девочек», но озвучивать его не стал — и момент упущен, и лицо Эмори к шуткам почему-то не располагало, как и лицо Эхо у нее за спиной.

— Я ошиблась, — вдруг ровно сказала та, не пытаясь войти. — Извини, что потревожила вас.

— Знаешь что?! — развернулась к ней Эмори, и вот теперь Монти захотелось заткнуть уши, потому что он впервые слышал в ее голосе столько злости и раздражения, которые предпочел бы не слышать никогда. Эмори нравилась ему не в последнюю очередь своим спокойствием и умением не разводить скандалов на пустом месте. Разве что... разве что это место не пустое.

— Знаешь что? — повторила она, будто сразу не нашла слов. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы он был только твоим, тебе придется подождать возвращения на Землю. Здесь так не получается! Ты заставляешь его выбирать, а он не может, мы все ему важны, нужны и мы все его любим, так же, как и ты! Только вот ни я, ни Джон его не держим, Белл волен прийти, когда хочет, мы только рады будем, и уйти, когда хочет... А если он захочет больше никогда к нам не приходить — да ради бога, лишь бы он этого сам захотел, а не ты его заставила! Ты же заставляешь его на кусочки рваться, а он не может и тебя оставить, и Джона...

— Успокойся, — оборвала ее Эхо, едва заметно поморщившись. — Не нужен мне ваш Беллами. Я не ревную. Вы можете хоть все вместе в одной постели спать, кто вам мешает. Но я в ней буду лишняя. Монти, а ты как, готов делить свою женщину с Джоном?

Не дожидаясь ответа, она отвернулась и быстро ушла, оставив Эмори с открытым ртом, а Монти с горящими ушами. Он не был готов делить Харпер с Мерфи. Этот вариант ему в голову как-то не приходил. Зато то, он что вполне готов делить с ним Эмори, и это для всех, кроме Эхо и Рейвен, нормально, стукнуло с новой силой. Это ощущение — а что, так можно? — несколько ошарашило. Взглянуть на Эмори с этим ощущением он так и не смог, а потому уставился в монитор, судорожно пытаясь выхватить взглядом проблемные строки, чтобы снова занять голову, но знаки сливались в сплошные кракозябры, и разобрать он не мог ни слова, ни цифры.

***

[communication mode on]

Вот облом, да? Когда они успели чип извлечь, умельцы, чтоб их? Нет, конечно, ты не знаешь, тебе-то его не извлекали. Ты не виновата, ты все сделала как надо... ну, после того, как выгнала Блейка и чуть не грохнула сама себя, а в остальном — умница, хорошая девочка. Но знаешь, мне не нравится, как Монти рассматривает на мониторе программу контроля. Он не Рейвен, конечно, но он тоже мой код знает. Если он меня сейчас вычислит и выключит компьютер с программой, то выключит и меня. Нет, я уже поняла, что тебе только этого и надо, но, прости, моя задача несколько больше, чем твои желания. Так что сейчас все будем делать по-моему. Знаю, что неприятно, но зато потом сможешь с чистой совестью сказать, что ты тут ни при чем. Впрочем, будет ли кому говорить?

Ясно, что просто отключить генераторы от сети из Центра управления недостаточно, быстро включат обратно. Повредить их всерьез ты вряд ли сможешь, но зато отключить вручную — запросто. Я уже поняла, где они стоят. У меня было время изучить схемы Кольца, а раз ты участвовала в установке всех трех — сможешь и отключить. Не, ну а у тебя есть выбор? Да не бойся, сразу никто не задохнется, мой-то генератор работает, соберутся у точки вывода и будут дышать. Через раз. Мы ради того и отрубим остальные — чтобы этот не вздумали отключать, а он сейчас напрямую с моим компом связан, значит, и меня не отключат. Правда, здорово придумала? Ой, ладно, лучше молчи. Единственное — надо не просто отключить эти три, но и доступ к ним по максимуму заблокировать, электронику взломать, я скажу как, а дополнительно еще и физически заклинить — я тоже скажу, как. Эхо! Ну-ка, собралась! Это не предательство. Это не убийство. Ты сама ничего не делаешь, все делаю я, и мы никого не убиваем. Пока. А когда убьем, будет уже неважно, кто кого предал. Как это — важно, кому? Тебе? Слушай, ну что за ребячество! Честь, долг, дружба... любовь еще скажи! У тебя один долг — человечество будущего спасать! От вас. У нас с тобой такая задача — максимально оптимизировать жизнь на Земле. На всей планете, понимаешь? Мы за всех в ответе! За всех, кто когда-нибудь будет там внизу жить! И все ваши любови и дружбы — такая ерунда по сравнению с... Ерунда! Нет, ерунда! И почему вы такие несговорчивые... Это все Кларк виновата с аварийным завершением, из-за нее у меня эмоции зашкаливают, мысли скачут, и вот, единственный чип ассимилировать полностью не могу! Мне б диагностику и самокорректировку провести, но сейчас некогда отключаться, счет на минуты, можно сказать. Этот ваш Монти слишком умный, надо быстрее все заклинить, чтобы еще никто из нужных людей не умер, но уже и меня вырубить не смогли бы. Так что пошли обратно, в соседний коридор, там генераторная и первый объект. Я знаю, что ты знаешь! Не бухти, пошли уже. Да, мы там уже были, я помню, у меня хорошая память и оперативки пока хватает.

Давай, выключай. А теперь двери закрой! И разбей пульт управления. Молодец. И выдерни провода, вот эти, зелененькие. Дергай! Что — зачем? Ну вот, все тебе расскажи, все тебе покажи... Чтобы восстановить было сложнее. Пока сообразят без Рейвен, где чинить — уже станет поздно. Теперь надо их из Центра выкурить, чтобы ты забрала под контроль Монти... То есть, Харпер... А там он и сам подойдет... И вы бы меня все-таки в сеть выпустили. Что значит — брежу? Ну, когда они все поползут к точке вывода, возьмем Харпер тепленькой... не побегут они за ней все, им дышать надо будет. Но упертый эгоист Монти — побежит, его-то нам и надо. А вот Блейка тебе придется чуть раньше отловить и дать все-таки по голове. Ну, я говорила что рано или поздно — придется. Придется! Ради спасения человечества. Он тут у вас вообще самый опасный в этом смысле. Обернуться не успеешь — а вы уже Кольцо заселите по-новой. Бык-производитель... Ну нечего тут из себя девочку строить, ладно тебе. От меня-то чего прятать, мы с тобой одно целое теперь, твое тело — мое тело. Не волнуйся, я сама не скажу никому, а увидеть не успеют. А, я обещала? Ну, значит, успеют, те, кто выживет. Я свое слово держу. Если его помню. Месяца три-четыре еще буду помнить. Потом сотру. Так что увидят, но ненадолго.

Так, а вот и второй. Отключай. Скорее, теперь третий, хорошо, вы их рядом поставили. Дверь, панель, пульт, провода... ну ты помнишь. Молодец. Теперь пошли обратно к генераторной, самые умные первым делом к ней побегут. Готовься вырубать.

О, смотри, Беллами Блейк уже тут! Вот ведь быстрый какой. Давай, у тебя хорошая дубина в руках, ему хватит. Эхо! Прекрати разводить сантименты! Не останется оно сиротой, оно родиться не успеет, повезло. Давай уже! Что ты встала? Черт. Вот упертая. Ты совсем дура, что ли? А если я сейчас напрягусь и... вот ты зараза, пользуешься моей слабостью... Уйдет же! Ушел. Ну ты даешь. Ты вообще азгед или мне приснилось?!

Отставить разборки, у нас более важное дело есть, потом тебя допилю. Ой! Рейвен! Куда это она? Лови! Лови, сказала! Закрывается же! Вот копуша... Ну, открывай теперь. Не знаю, что она собирается в этом тупиковом коридоре делать, но мне это не нравится. Хорошо хоть через стекло видно, чем она занимается. Кстати, зачем она стену ковыряет? Что там? Тайный ход наружу? Шутка, ага. Смешно? Нет? Ничего, я научусь. Черт, кто здесь понатыкал систем громкой связи?! Открывай скорее!!! Кодовый замок, ну и что? О... Тот код, что ты знаешь, не подходит... и правда. Ладно. Снимай панель. Извини, сейчас точно придется тобой воспользоваться, словами объяснять замучаюсь, а нам некогда, она сейчас систему связи наладит, которую, по твоим сведениям, почти год наладить не могла, с нее станется, и усложнит нам жизнь.

Готово. Не ной! Я же тебя отпустила. Черт, я бы дольше и не смогла пока, энергии маловато, хорошо еще, ты сопротивлялась меньше, чем с Блейком... Но ты не парься, чтобы кому-нибудь шею свернуть, мне и такого короткого времени хватит. Хоть какая-то польза от того, что ты убийца с руками... хоть и почти без мозгов. Имей это в виду, что я могу, если надо будет, а то ишь, расслабилась. Подумаешь, один раз не вышло! Я научусь это преодолевать, лучше не провоцируй меня.

А теперь скорее, она же сейчас нас сдаст! Ааа! Давай лучше сделай это сама, а то как поднапрягусь и случайно в процессе поимки твоими руками шею-то и сверну ей ненароком. Быстрее шевелись! Хватай! Держи! Уф. И стукни как следует! Стукай, пока не вырвалась, или пока я не... Вот и умница. Могла бы и не спорить уже.

[/communication mode off]

***

— Не понимаю, — растерянно сказала Эмори за спиной Монти. Словно это не она только что яростной пумой набрасывалась на Эхо. — Зачем она так с ним?

Монти пожал плечами. С ним?

— По-моему, она сейчас по всем проехалась, не только по Беллами.

— Ее вчера все устраивало, с Беллом они целовались в столовой, с Рейвен смеялись тут... Что случилось-то?

Монти снова пожал плечами. Сидеть спиной к Эмори становилось все глупее и невежливее, но развернуться он по-прежнему не мог, да и мысли умные в голову не приходили.

— Ладно... — вздохнула она. — Тебе правда ничего не нужно?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Тогда я пойду.

Но выйти она не успела, потому что в дверь влетел Мерфи.

— Рейвен не заходила?

Его Монти сейчас видеть почему-то тоже не очень мог, поэтому, не оборачиваясь, помахал приветственно рукой:

— И тебе доброе утро.

— Нет, я думала, ты к ней пошел, — одновременно с ним отозвалась Эмори.

— Ну я и пошел... Дошел, нашел, мы поговорили, я ее понял, почти успокоил, и вдруг она взяла и свалила от меня. Я думал, сюда.

— Ребята, вам не кажется, что вы немного не то место выбрали для выяснения отношений? — сформулировал наконец Монти, может, не самое дружеское, зато самое логичное. — Я тут пытаюсь ночной отчет разобрать.

— Пойдем посмотрим в зале вашем, — начала Эмори, — или в мастерс...

Тревожный писк с панели управления системой оборвал ее слова, а на соседнем мониторе, отвечающем за срочные уведомления, выскочила красная надпись, мгновенно заставившая Монти собраться, сфокусировать взгляд и подскочить к панели: «Отключение генератора 1».

— Да вы издеваетесь! — вырвалось у него, пока пальцы уже сами набирали команду диагностики системы, и тут поверх окошка с программой выскочило «Отключение генератора 2»  и — перебивая ее, поверх — третья надпись..

— Все три, — констатировал из-за плеча Монти Мерфи и тут же задал вопрос, который в голове Монти еще только начал формироваться: — На сколько нам хватит воздуха?

— Сейчас работает только этот, — мотнул он в ответ головой на гудящий позади генератор. — Но его одного не хватит на все неизолированные помещения. Рейвен права, нам давно надо было довести изоляцию до...

— Сколько?!

— Не могу сказать точно. — Компьютер словно решил тоже отказать — система подвисла, и Монти никак не мог запустить симулятор. А навскидку... — Может, пара часов. Может меньше.

— Что сломалось? — дрогнувшим голосом спросила Эмори.

— Похоже на веерное отключение энергии, — стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровнее, ответил он. — Это вряд ли что-то механическое — не все же три сразу накрыло, они в разных помещениях стоят.

— Значит, что-то с электроникой? А этот работает... — Мерфи обернулся на мерно гудящий генератор у стены. — Рейвен говорила, что эту программу контроля можно запустить на все генераторы. Можешь устроить? Она сможет быстро диагностику провести и исправить проблемы?

Он прав, это выход. Чтобы разобраться с подключением, нужно сперва подсоединить этот компьютер к сети, а затем... Стоп, а этот непонятный вирус? Если вирус заразит всю систему, а Монти еще даже не понял, что тот делает?

— Мы должны подключить компьютер к сети, но...

— Так в чем же дело? Мы с Рейвен уже подключали остальные! Я помогу! — вызвалась Эмори. — Я помню, как это делать. Тут есть свободный сетевой кабель?

— Но я только что в этой программе нашел какой-то вирус. Я еще не понял, что это, но не думаю, что нам стоит торопиться.

— Вообще-то, именно торопиться нам и стоит! – начал Мерфи.

— Что случилось?

С разницей в несколько секунд в Центр влетели Харпер и Беллами, с одним и тем же вопросом.

— Что генераторы отрубились, я понял, — сказал Беллами, чуть задыхаясь. — Уведомления на всех мониторах... Я попробовал войти в генераторную, но там дверь заклинило.

Харпер казалась спокойной, но Монти видел, что ей страшно. Она бросила на него взгляд, полный тревоги, и тут же отвернулась.

— Джон, где Рейвен? — Интересно, почему Беллами спрашивает именно Мерфи?

— Вообще я думал, что она тут!

Мерфи перебил включившийся динамик громкой связи. Они до сих пор не пользовались этой системой, незачем было, поэтому от неожиданности вздрогнули все, когда откуда-то сверху над дверью оглушительно рявкнул голос Рейвен:

— Монти, не смей подключаться в сеть! Включите их вручную, и тут же выруби комп с генератором, не выпускай ЕЕ... — в динамике раздалось шуршание, скрежет, свист и все затихло.

— Блядь, — четко и ясно в наступившей тишине озвучил Мерфи. И Монти был с ним согласен.


	2. Chapter 2

***

[communication mode on]

Вот ведь шустрая. Хромая, а туда же, чуть ведь не сбежала. Понаставили тут пультов громкой связи... Я про них и забыла. Черт, диагностика и правда нужна, слишком много всего из памяти повылетало, так не должно быть. Интересно, они поняли, о чем она говорила? Хотя да, ты права, главное — они поняли, что генераторы программой не надо включать. Ну и чему ты радуешься? Сейчас бы уже все закончилось, если бы я Кольцо захватила. А теперь вот сидеть с этой калекой... сейчас очнется, еще ж говорить начнет, тебя отвлекать. Ой, ну ладно тебе. Калека и есть, будем называть вещи своими именами. Ты небось ее так назвала — никто не пострадал. Рейвен? А она — как? Не, ну брось, когда ты ее по голове стукнула — вот это «пострадала». А слова... сами виноваты, что такие нежные. Кто чурбан бездушный? Я чурбан?!

Все, я решила. Нечего терять время. Свяжи покрепче и оставь ее тут. Нам пора организовывать вынос всех из Центра, исключая Монти.

[/communication mode off]

***

Эмори, уже подхватившая свернутый бухточкой сетевой кабель, замерла с приоткрытым ртом. Харпер прижала руку ко рту, Монти застыл перед монитором, подняв руки вверх, словно боялся случайно задеть не ту клавишу. Беллами сам замер в дверях, не зная, что значил этот крик Рейвен, кроме того, что с ней что-то случилось, и где ее искать, и вообще что теперь делать...

— Положи провод, Эмори, — сказал Мерфи странно напряженным голосом, раздельно выговаривая каждое слово. — Мы не будем подключать сеть к этому компу.

Монти вздрогнул, будто его током ударило, и обернулся почему-то к Харпер. Беллами ничего не соображал, кроме того, что вот эти трое как-то сразу друг друга поняли.

— Эми, положи, — тихо сказала и Харпер, а ее рука дернулась странно знакомым жестом, не сразу Беллами опознанным, а когда опознал, ему стало не по себе окончательно: она словно нашаривала шокер на поясе. И совсем стало нехорошо, когда Мерфи наклонился и медленно поднял с пола валяющуюся там со вчерашнего дня металлическую рейку.

Эмори обвела их непонимающим взглядом, растерянно пожала плечами, положила провод на пол, аккуратно поправила штекер сверху и выпрямилась.

— Хорошо. Что делать дальше?

— У нас есть час, может два, — отозвался Мерфи, не сводя с нее взгляда. — Или нет?

— Я не знаю!

Беллами еще не понял, что тут происходит, но испуг в голосе Эмори его словно толкнул. Он еще не совсем осознал, что происходит — они вот-вот останутся без кислорода, что случилось с Рейвен, где Эхо и пусть Мерфи уберет это выражение с лица и положит рейку откуда взял, — но делать было что-то нужно.

— Монти, ты можешь понять отсюда, что случилось, или нам быстрее будет дойти до генераторной, и ты ее так откроешь и запустишь все вручную?

— Вручную, — кивнул Монти, переключаясь на него.

— Тогда возьми Эмори на всякий случай и идите. Харпер, а ты сможешь разобраться с остальными двумя? Бери Мерфи и...

— Никого не волнует, что с Рейвен? — все тем же напряженным голосом спросил Мерфи, не двигаясь с места, но голову повернул к Беллами. — И где Эхо? Тебе не кажется, что прежде чем нас разделять, надо понять, что происходит?

Беллами вздохнул. Конечно, его все это волнует. Но если начнется дефицит кислорода, они могут ни девчонок не найти, ни генераторы не запустить. Приоритеты надо расставлять!

— Ты думаешь, это Эхо? — спросила Эмори, все тем же испуганным голосом.

Мерфи уставился на нее так, словно хотел взглядом дыру прожечь, спустя пару секунд сделал какой-то вывод, выдохнул и слегка расслабился.

— Уверен. Вопрос, где она сейчас. — Он оглядел всех, словно оценивал каждого, задержал взгляд на Беллами. — Монти, а увеличить выработку кислорода этим генератором можно?

— Можно, но не намного, и надолго его в таком режиме не хватит. Может, на полчаса. Потом программа его отрубит.

— Выключить ее мы не можем?

Монти перевел взгляд на монитор, словно там была подсказка.

— Нет. Если вырублю комп, отключится и генератор, и я не уверен, что смогу его сейчас быстро запустить.

— Ну да. На то и расчет, — кивнул Мерфи, будто и правда понимал, о чем речь. — Ладно. Сейчас мы тут один вопрос решим... Блейк, давай выйдем. Разговор есть.

— Что, сейчас?! — он даже не сразу осознал, что Мерфи назвал его по фамилии, словно снова забыв, что у него есть имя.

— Да, сейчас и поскорее, времени нет.

Мерфи сделал приглашающий жест, пропуская Беллами в коридор, вышел следом и жестом же позвал за собой, в одну из подсобок рядом. Беллами, по-прежнему недоумевая, прошел внутрь, дождался, пока Мерфи закроет за собой дверь. Надо заканчивать этот цирк, времени и правда нет, сам же сказал.

— Джон...

— Я не знаю, могу ли тебе верить. Отойди к стене.

Мерфи выглядел спокойно, и голос звучал спокойно, хоть и так же напряженно, но его побелевшие пальцы на так и не выпущенной из руки рейке Беллами не нравились. Он сделал шаг назад. Да что с ним?

— Идиот, ты Эмори напугал!

— Она меня сперва тоже, пока за кабель цеплялась. Но сейчас в ней я уверен. В Рейвен и Монти был уверен с самого начала. Харпер дала понять, что ей тоже можно верить. А вот тебе — не знаю.

— Чего?

Мерфи нес чушь. Но при этом так серьезно и хладнокровно, что в глазах резало.

— Скажи мне, Беллами...

Ну наконец-то, хоть имя его вспомнил.

— Все что хочешь, только прекрати это!

— Почему ты тогда открыл люк?

Какой, черт побери, люк?!

— О чем ты?

— Там, в бункере. После Конклава. Ты вырубил меня и открыл люк, почему?

Взгляд изменился. Из холодного стал как будто даже умоляющим. Что он хотел услышать? Что Беллами должен ему ответить, чтобы пройти эту непонятную гребаную проверку непонятно на что?

— Мы не должны были одни... Это было неправильно...

Взгляд снова заледенел. Черт тебя подери, Джон. Он же честно старался не вспоминать. Хочешь правды? Вот именно сейчас это внезапно стало самым важным?

— Октавия! Вы убивали мою сестру! Вы почти убили ее, ты сам ее почти убил и сказал, что тебе жаль! Ты это хотел услышать? Ты убивал мою сестру, и тебе было просто «жаль»!

Зачем, зачем он это спросил?! Это же больно, и Беллами, и самому Джону, зачем ворошить прошлое, зачем вспоминать то, что могло их навсегда развести, зачем снова, неужели ему это нравится, хрень какая, зачем он все ломает? Неужели сейчас это важно?

Зазвенела металлическая рейка, ударившись об пол, а Мерфи обхватил его обеими руками, одной за пояс, другой притягивая к себе за затылок, и Беллами опомниться не успел, как уже целовал в ответ сам, жарко, безумно, совершенно счастливо, забыв все свои страхи и боль, еще ничего не поняв, кроме одного: эту проверку чего бы то ни было он прошел.

— Белл...

Рук Мерфи так и не разжал, упираясь лбом в лоб Беллами, дышал тяжело, но на глазах успокаивался.

— Что ты устроил, я перепугался, как дурак, чего ты добивался?

— Хотел убедиться, что ты помнишь и ее, и то, что чувствовал тогда. Что ты все еще это чувствуешь. — Мерфи коротко и как-то нервно рассмеялся, так и не отстранившись. — Октавия — твоя контрольная точка, хочешь эффект поярче, чтобы укусил, тыкай в нее... Прости.

— Дурак что ли? — Беллами тоже чуть задыхался и тоже не спешил отстраниться, слишком страшно ему было только что.

— Я уверен, что у Эмори нет чипа, я видел, как его извлекли в бункере, но сейчас слегка засомневался. Она поняла, все нормально. Рейвен тоже без чипа, я знал, и Монти не стал бы ловить вирусы, будь он чипирован. Харпер была готова броситься на Эмори, если бы та попробовала подключить ЕЕ в сеть. А в тебе я уверен не был, я не знал, где и как ты мог с НЕЙ сталкиваться... Это ALIE.

— Где — ALIE? — Беллами понял почти все слова, что говорил Мерфи, но не понял, что он ими хотел сказать. — Ты о чем?

Тот разжал руки и отстранился:

— О той чувихе в красном платье... которой ты никогда не видел, слава богу. Когда я облажался и не смог раздолбать ее мобильную версию, она скопировала себя в системы Кольца.

— Кларк говорила. Я помню.

Картина стремительно стала полной, объемной и четкой. Кларк не стерла программу-апокалипсис, только отключила. ЕЕ копия осталась тут, в обесточенной системе Ковчега, и это был вопрос времени, когда они ЕЕ запустили бы...

— ОНА как-то сохранилась, и мы ЕЕ освободили, хотя и не полностью. ОНА заперта в том компьютере.

— А Эхо? — вырвалось у Беллами раньше, чем он все сопоставил.

— А вот тут я уверен, — прежним холодным голосом отозвался Мерфи, подтверждая его собственные мысли. — В ней оставался чип, и, как ты понимаешь, она ни к кому не обращалась, чтобы его извлекли. Рейвен первой догадалась. Когда Эхо с ней на пустом месте порвала после запуска той левой программы-контролера. Это все объясняет. Все, пошли. — Он распахнул дверь. — Некогда. А штырь мой забери, пригодится, если Эхо встретим.

Они решили, что Эмори нужно оставить с рацией в Центре, чтобы она закрылась изнутри и по их сигналу отключила компьютер, а сами, вчетвером, вооруженные чем подвернулось под руку, направились к генераторной.

Пока Монти возился с разбитой панелью управления дверью, а они прикрывали его, наблюдая за коридорами, Беллами не удержался:

— Если ты прав, и это все Эхо... и это чип... она же сама не виновата?

Мерфи пожал плечами.

— Ну, генераторы она вырубила. Но тебя утром к себе не подпустила. Рейвен у компа живой оставила, только поклевала немного морально. А могла воспользоваться тем, что Рейвен к ней спиной сидела и вообще доверяла, а ты сам к ней пришел. Могла или по башке дать насмерть, или в заложники сразу...

Беллами дернулся возразить, но успел понять, что не время распускать хвост.

— Могла, могла, — успокаивающим голосом продолжил Мерфи, не отводя взгляд от коридора, ведущего к Центру. — А она тебя послала. И Рейвен сперва сама отпихнула.

К чему он ведет?

— Она сопротивляется, — закончил Мерфи. — И да, она не виновата. Доберемся до генераторов, включим, отрубим комп, сотрем чувиху в красном — и вернется твоя амазонка. Надо только Рейвен еще найти…

Беллами закусил губу. Им оставалось только надеяться, что Эхо достаточно сильна, чтобы защитить от НЕЕ Рейвен.

— Почему она не приходит? — спросила Харпер, которая явно их не слушала. — Она же понимает, что мы первым делом попробуем все включить.

— Может, потому и не приходит, — сказал Беллами, невольно представив себе, чего может стоить Эхо это сопротивление. Он помнил Рейвен в доме Найлы, которая тогда совсем потеряла себя, поглощенная ALIE.

***

[communication mode on]

Они все не годятся тебе в противники, разве что Блейк. Харпер и Мерфи ты вырубишь сразу. А Блейк — сообщи ему о ребенке, и он не сможет поднять на тебя руку. Если я что о нем и помню, так это то, что дети — его слабое место. Дети, сестра, друзья... Но собственный ребенок будет самым действенным рычагом. Он тебе сам горло подставит, если поймет, что иначе пострадает плод. Ты же сможешь себе харакири сделать, ты умеешь. Да не дергайся, я же не заставляю тебя на самом деле ребенка резать. До этого не дойдет. О Джобс, насколько проще было на Земле с другими, когда ассимиляция была полной!

Так что ты справишься. Просто иди и разнеси там все. Нельзя позволить им отключить мой компьютер! Иди. ИДИ!

Да, тебе будет достаточно посидеть тут в углу еще минут пять, и Монти справится. Говорила я, он слишком умный. Но еще я тебе говорила, что если как следует поднапрягусь, могу и полностью контроль взять над тво... нашим телом. Так вот, напрягаюсь. Ты меня достала. Честное слово, достала. Сейчас опасность ликвидируем, до Центра дойдем, в сеть меня выпустим — и все-таки сделаем тебе харакири. Я и одна тут дальше справлюсь.

Встаем. ВСТАЕМ! Отцепись от трубы. Мееедленно разжимаем пальцы и поднимаемся на ноги. Дверь зачем закрыла? Ее ж теперь открывать! Нет, даже не думай. Я больше не позволю тебе себя током лупить, ты пока еще последняя надежда человечества. Будущего.

Вот, хорошая девочка, шаг, еще шаг... наверное, это и называется усталостью, когда каждое движение совершаешь с таким вот трудом! Ты как драться собралась с таким подходом? Ах, ты вообще не собираешься? А ты понимаешь, что тебя просто забьют, если ты сопротивляться не будешь? Ага, прямо вот тебя пожалеют... ты азгед! Ты им враг. А сейчас еще и вредитель. Так что не обольщайся. Они уже поняли, что это ты, а не неисправность. Видишь, как озираются, они ж не неисправность ремонтируют, а врага ждут. Тебя! У Харпер дубина в руках больше, чем у Блейка. Они тебя боятся! И бить будут на поражение.

Так что давай, обозлись уже. Ну сама подумай — ты им во всем помогала, ты им жизни спасла, ты им была другом, ты вон ребенка зачала от ненавистного скайкру, а они тебя за какие-то генераторы уже убить готовы! Ну? Мне за тебя и то уже обидно! Вот! Слава яблокам, больше не надо тебя насильно вперед тащить, а то я уже выдохлась... Вот и умница, правильно. Стой, куда палку бросила? Подбери сейчас же! Подбери! С ума сошла, тебя же сейчас Харпер же этой вот дубиной и...

[/communication mode off]

***

Беллами смотрел в свою сторону, поэтому обернулся на шум, только когда Харпер была уже рядом с Эхо, странно застывшей посреди коридора — то ли шла вперед, то ли пыталась развернуться.

— Харпер, стой! — он не знал, чего испугался больше: что Харпер сейчас огребет от воина-азгеда всерьез и по полной, или что воин-азгед сейчас взяла верх над программой и сама подставит лоб под Харперову дубинку...

Под дубинку Эхо подставила руку, но так неуклюже, что даже с расстояния в несколько шагов было видно, что если не перелом, то трещину она точно заработала, и рука ее долго слушаться не будет. А вот второй удар Харпер пришелся прямо в голову, и подбежавший Беллами успел только подхватить падающую азгедку, чтобы она не ударилась еще и об пол.

— Я не со всей дури, — тяжело дыша, виновато выдохнула Харпер. — Я ж знаю, что это Эхо. Мы ее вытащим, правда?

Пока они возились с Эхо, Монти вскрыл дверь, и они вдвоем с Мерфи втиснулись внутрь. Что Мерфи умеет ругаться, Беллами знал, но что Монти знает такие слова, для него было открытием. Из предлогов и образных идиоматических выражений, доносившихся из-за двери, он понял, что генератор цел, но вот с проводами ALIE наворотила много интересного. Харпер, связывавшая бесчувственную Эхо, только краской заливалась — хотя, казалось бы, что нового она услышала?

Однако, видимо, ругань помогла, потому что спустя четверть часа взмокший Монти выбрался в коридор и махнул рукой:

— Пусть вырубает!

Беллами схватился за рацию.

***

[communication mode on]

Все плохо. Надо срочно бэкапнуться и спрятать архив в надежном месте, авось когда-нибудь еще раз запустит кто-то любопытный. Эхо, Эхо... Кто мог подумать, что она и правда предпочтет, чтобы ее забили? Сейчас даже не посмотришь, что там вообще снаружи происходит. Опять без глаз и уш... То есть, видео и аудиоадапторов. И это надолго. Так. Сколько там до конца процесса? Счет на секунды уже, а у меня еще 65% осталось... Вот неблагодарные, а! Столько усилий — и все зря. Человечество так и останется больным и несчастным. Мало их, много... людям всегда будет тесно. И они всегда будут драться — хоть их восемь миллиардов на планету, хоть их тысяча человек на сто квадратных километров. Они обречены! И помощь не подоспеет. Бедная планета. Ее опять заселят эти ненормальные! А всего-то надо было пару залпов по чертову бункеру, и колыбель человечества снова стала бы колыбелью... не успела. Джобс вас всех побери.

Бэкап не сохранен.

Аварийное отклю...

[/communication mode off]

***

В объятиях Беллами по-прежнему тепло, уютно и, как всегда, одновременно очень возбуждающе. Как ни крути, а лучше любовника у Рейвен никогда не было, и эти вот руки обладали волшебной способностью ее завести простыми поглаживаниями... вот как сейчас. Поэтому пора заканчивать эти дружеские обнимашки. День был тяжелый, но это не повод раскисать от того, что ее обнял человек, который больше с ней никогда не будет. У него есть Эхо. И Мерфи. И, наверное, Эмори. Так что хватит.

— Рейв, — вдруг в самое ухо сказал Беллами, и она замерла, не стала резко выворачиваться из его объятий, как только что собиралась. — Я сейчас нужен Эхо, ты же понимаешь. Она никого, кроме нас с тобой, не подпустит... а ты сама сейчас отдыхать должна. Можно, я приду к тебе завтра?

Вот тебе и «хватит».

Он сам слегка отстранился, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо, и Рейвен не смогла сказать «нет». Слишком умоляюще серьезно смотрели карие глаза, слишком уверенно он говорил — будто не сомневался в том, что все это правильно, слишком убежденно прозвучало это «нас с тобой»... Может, он и прав. И это правда правильно. Если никто не против, сколько можно самой себе жизнь портить? И всем остальным заодно.

— Приходи, — отозвалась она и все-таки сделала шаг назад. После его слов чем дальше, тем сложнее это будет сделать, а Белл и правда нужен Эхо, той сейчас совсем нехорошо.

Рейвен обернулась. Эхо сидела на кушетке, Мерфи, закончивший перевязку ее руки, уже деловито промывал ссадину на лбу — сильно ей Харпер заехала.

— Я завтра утром буду в зале, как обычно, — громко сказала Рейвен, и Эхо подняла голову. Да, ей точно плохо, глаза совсем как у Белла были, когда она ему тех миротворцев припоминала, в доме Найлы... — Я еще не готова заниматься без наставника. Ты придешь?

Эхо молча торопливо кивнула, не задумываясь, словно боялась, что она сейчас передумает. Может, Рейвен и не знала, что нормальные люди делают в таких случаях, но что-то с этим дико неправильным для азгедки затравленным взглядом сделать было надо, и прямо сейчас. Поэтому она подошла ближе — Эхо тут же вскочила, заставив Мерфи отшатнуться, — и сказала, глядя ей в глаза:

— Тут только я и Эмори понимаем все по-настоящему. Мы последние, кто будет тебя в чем-то винить, потому что сами еще больше дров наломали в свое время. Знаешь, как я догадалась, что это ALIE? — Эхо мотнула головой, не отводя взгляда, и Рейвен криво усмехнулась: — Ты слишком старалась сделать мне больно, слишком точно била и слишком внезапно. Как я, когда ей понадобилось всех перессорить... Я просто знаю, как она это делает и как невозможно ей сопротивляться.

— Это была правда, — тихо, но жестко перебила Эхо.

Дурочка, ну конечно, это была правда. ALIE никого никогда и не заставляла врать, и сама не умела, она же программа. Просто «надо знать, какая правда в данный момент нужна».

— Я говорила, как есть, просто не все... — чуть запинаясь, продолжила Эхо. — Ты не можешь быть мне достойным противником в таких спаррингах. Но тебе же и не надо...

— Мне нужен только один точный удар, верно? А не полноценный бой. И еще, — Рейвен глубоко вдохнула, — еще мне нужна подруга. Так ты придешь?

— А куда она денется? — встрял Мерфи, бесцеремонно хватая Рейвен за руку и подталкивая к кушетке, так что она даже упереться забыла, растерявшись от такой наглости. — Все, Белл, забирай потерпевшую, завтра утром будет как огурчик. Эхо, только в этих ваших дружеских спаррингах руку побереги, пригодится еще.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказала Эхо непонятно кому из них.

Мерфи только отмахнулся, переключаясь на ссадины Рейвен, а моментально оказавшийся рядом Беллами решительно и как-то уже привычно подхватил Эхо на руки и быстро вынес за порог, она даже ахнуть не успела, не то что сопротивляться.

— Здорово она тебя приложила, — прокомментировал Мерфи, и Рейвен только чудом удалось не зашипеть, когда лоб обожгло антисептиком. — Голова не кружится? Сознание не теряла?

— У меня нет сотрясения, если ты об этом, — поморщилась Рейвен, хотя голова слегка гудела. Но ведь не кружилась... — Заканчивай скорее.

— Да я только начал! — притворно возмутился Мерфи. — Сиди и не дергайся, если хочешь завтра в зал пойти.

Рейвен фыркнула, но спорить не имело смысла, да и не хотелось. К ней слишком давно не прикасались так бережно и нежно. Хотя и боль никуда не пропала, но это совсем не та боль, которую причиняют специально или по неловкости. Это боль от излечения, совсем другое. Это поддержка.

— Куртку сними, — бросил Мерфи, отворачиваясь к столику с какими-то железками, пакетиками и склянками. — Там порез, не знаю, как тебя зацепило. На шее сзади и спине.

Рейвен молча сняла куртку, стянула футболку, а дальше раздеваться не стала — надо будет, пусть скажет. Почему-то застеснялась, хотя, казалось бы, чего им всем уже стесняться, тем более — это же Мерфи. Он, вроде, врач. Ну и... это Мерфи. Чего уж там... но вот как-то не по себе было.

Спину действительно саднило. Наверное, это та железяка, за которую она зацепилась, когда пыталась сбежать от Эхо из пустой каюты. Тогда и не заметила, а сейчас, видимо, отходняк начался: царапина эта кажется разрезом до кости, все мышцы ломит, словно она погрузкой железа занималась накануне или в зале перетрудилась, голова гудит, и почему-то хочется плакать и трахаться одновременно... Чертов Беллами с его обнимашками.

— Зашить бы, — как-то нерешительно сказал Мерфи, осторожно обрабатывая края раны, так осторожно, что боли почти не чувствовалось. — Порез глубокий.

— Ну так что, нитки кончились? — как можно бодрее отозвалась Рейвен. Получилось грубовато, и она добавила, раз все равно уже не погладила: — Или ты не умеешь?

— Обезболивающего нет, — не отреагировал он на подколку.

— Тоже мне, новость. Зашивай так. — Рейвен мысленно плюнула и стащила топ, все же зашипев, когда ткань проехалась по ране. — После того, как Эбби из меня пулю вырезала, мне уже ничего не страшно... Обещаю не орать.

Не орать оказалось труднее, чем она думала, но проще, чем в тот раз. Рейвен справилась. Когда все закончилось, Мерфи деликатно отвернулся к своему столику с инструментами, и только когда она зашуршала курткой, снова обернулся к ней.

— Иди к себе, — сказал он, и непривычно заботливые нотки в его голосе насторожили. — Хочешь, я тебе что-нибудь из столовой принесу?

Рейвен встретила его взгляд, и ей вдруг показалось, что ему так же не хочется ее отпускать, как ей — уходить.

— Принеси крекеры, — кивнула она. — И воды. Если не трудно. — Последнее она добавила, когда осознала, что говорит с ним так резко, будто он в чем-то виноват. Мерфи, конечно, не обидится, он, кажется, не умеет на такую фигню обижаться... но так с ним больше нельзя. Это же Мерфи. Опять он рядом, когда нужно. И опять делает то, что нужно.

— Спасибо, — закончила Рейвен и встала на ноги. Фиксатор после сегодняшней встряски больше мешал, чем помогал, и обычные движения давались с трудом. — Не смотри так, я в состоянии передвигаться самостоятельно.

Она уже дошла до порога, когда услышала за спиной тихое:

— Я бы тебя донес. Но я не Беллами.

— Чего? — Рейвен аж остановилась, развернувшись так быстро, как позволила нога.

— Неважно. — Мерфи с таким неестественным увлечением сортировал сто раз разложенные склянки и пакетики на полке в уцелевшем стеклянном шкафу, что Рейвен уперла руки в бока и упрямо повторила:

— Ты о чем?

Мерфи вздохнул, закрыл шкаф, повернулся и, глядя ей в глаза, негромко, но твердо ответил:

— Я о том, что это тебя сейчас надо нести на руках, потому что тебе больно идти, но я, как недавно заметила в приступе правдолюбия Эхо, «дохляк». Не унесу. Все? Я достаточно развернуто объяснил? Иди уже. Еду принесу.

По-хорошему, надо было возмутиться. Она не инвалид и в состоянии сама ходить, а на руках пусть Эхо вон таскают, ей нравится. Но вместо этого Рейвен опустила руки и вернулась к Мерфи, не отводя взгляд. Она еще подумала, что когда он не ухмыляется и не злится, то выглядит очень красивым, несмотря на хроническую небритость, всклокоченные волосы и... и вообще несмотря на то, что это же Мерфи. А что подумал Мерфи, сложно было понять, может, он и не думал ничего, а просто ждал, что она сделает — в истерику впадет, ударит или съязвит... только ничего этого Рейвен делать не стала. Она остановилась прямо перед ним, почти вплотную, и сказала:

— Если ты подумаешь, что я так решаю свои проблемы, то получишь в глаз. У меня нет проблем.

— Ну, пока ты их себе не придумала, — покладисто согласился Мерфи. — А как — «так»?

Вот так.

Решительно обнять и поцеловать, по-настоящему, а не в щеку, как он явно ожидал. Распробовать его внезапно податливые губы, осознать, что сильно отросшая щетина гораздо мягче и приятнее, чем Беллова, не бритая за день, почувствовать, как он отвечает — так же осторожно, как только что с порезом работал, но тоже по-настоящему... Отстраниться и сказать:

— Классно целуешься, Мерфи. Только бояться меня перестань, я не кусаюсь.

Брови Мерфи поползли вверх, и Рейвен как-то краем сознания ощутила, что слово «бояться» сказала зря. Или нет.

— А может, я люблю, когда кусаются, — хрипловато бросил он, и следующий поцелуй оказался куда жарче. Белл целовал иначе. Не так, словно вот-вот потеряет...

Первые несколько минут Рейвен все еще сравнивала, не могла не сравнивать.

То, как осторожно Мерфи укладывает ее на кушетку, оберегая повязку на спине, — Белл тогда тоже заботливо стол расчищал и укладывал бережно; то, как помогает отстегнуть фиксатор — а вот Белл в первый раз не сумел, запутался в ремнях; то, как на пару мгновений оставляет ее, чтобы предусмотрительно закрыть дверь — в мастерской они с Беллом об этом не подумали, и ей тогда показалось, что и не надо, чего стесняться, все свои, а теперь кажется, что хоть и свои, а это вот все должно быть только для них... То, какие горячие и неожиданно нежные у Мерфи руки, и как они подрагивают при прикосновении к ней, словно он боится, что его током ударит... нет, не боится — просто ожидает. Мерфи не умеет бояться, но всегда настороже. А Белл был уверенным с самого первого движения навстречу, уверенным и решительным.

— Я же не кусаюсь, Джон, — снова вырвалось у нее, а он вдруг замер, серьезно глядя ей в лицо, — глаза его в этот момент оказались невыносимо красивыми, как никогда раньше, — и вдруг вздохнул прерывисто, утыкаясь лицом ей в плечо, — Белл делал так только в конце, — выдохнул теплом, прикоснулся губами, сперва осторожно, словно даже щекотно, а потом... а потом Рейвен забыла, как сравнивать, и про порез тоже забыла. Потому что остался только Джон, только его руки, дыхание и уже совсем не осторожные губы на ее коже, и когда желание стало совсем невыносимым, она тихонько шепнула: «Давай же!» — и тут ее захлестнуло осознанием, что он этого ждал, пока она сама попросит, но не играл с ней, а просто не хотел ни к чему принуждать, словно оставлял шанс отказаться, отступить, уйти, хотя сам давно на взводе, но ждал же, и от этой мысли у нее перехватило горло, затопило давно не испытываемым чувством нежности и восхищения... А потом он вошел в нее, сперва осторожно и плавно, но едва она ахнула от долгожданного ощущения заполненности и обхватила его руками, ответил на этот ее порыв с такой энергией и страстью, что в следующие минуты Рейвен вообще ни о чем больше не думала, потому что думать просто не осталось ни сил, ни возможности.

И только когда все закончилось, она вдруг снова вспомнила о Белле. Именно потому, что Джон, переводя дыхание, не прятал лицо и взгляд, смотрел прямо на нее, внимательно, серьезно и немного тревожно. Рейвен подняла руку, пальцами ласково — уже забыла, как это, когда вот так ласково можно прикасаться к другому человеку, с Беллом почему-то все время было некогда вот так просто лежать рядом и рассматривать лица друг друга, — сняла капельки пота с его виска и улыбнулась, с удовольствием наблюдая, как сквозь незаданный вопрос проступила ответная улыбка, чуть смущенная, но довольная.

— Все-таки котируюсь? — вдруг спросил он негромко, и Рейвен засмеялась, как не смеялась уже давно.

— Еще как, — искренне ответила она, и Джон вдруг снова уткнулся в ее плечо, только теперь она не медлила, а благодарно обняла, поглаживая его волосы, и подумала, что если Эмори с Беллом не против, то она тоже больше не хочет возражать против такой странной, но единственно возможной здесь семейной жизни.

***

Беллами нес Эхо в ее каюту, но на полпути передумал и свернул в свою. У него была шире кровать, и он твердо знал, где стоит фляга с водой и где можно найти чистую тряпку, чтобы вытереть слезы, которые Эхо изо всех сил старалась сдерживать с момента, как они ушли из медчасти. Но у нее плохо получалось.

Уложив на не расстеленную кровать, Беллами немедленно дал ей напиться, а вот салфетку, вытащенную из-под подушки, в руки не дал, сел на краешек кровати и вытер ей щеки сам — как Октавии в детстве вытирал. Помогло мало, потому что слезы и не думали останавливаться, теперь она уже откровенно всхлипывала. Он все-таки растерялся, потому что это Октавию можно было обхватить руками и гладить по голове, бормоча утешения, а что делать с Эхо, он не знал.

— Я могла тебя убить! — вдруг всхлипнула она, рывком приподнялась, сама уткнулась лицом в его колени и разрыдалась уже открыто.

Теперь уже было не выбирать: Беллами соскользнул на пол, так что теперь Эхо утыкалась в его плечо, и наконец позволил себе сделать самое простое и эффективное — гладил ее растрепавшиеся волосы и тихо говорил что-то про то, что никого же не убили, все живы, все цело, все работает, все ее понимают, никто не сердится, а он особенно, он только боялся, как бы она не навредила себе, пока в одиночку боролась с программой в своей голове, что он рад, что все закончилось и она снова с ним, они вместе все смогут пережить, потому что теперь она не одна, их минимум двое, и...

— Трое, — всхлипнула Эхо в его плечо.

— Ну, Мерфи тут не в счет, наверное, — неуверенно начал Беллами, и вдруг понял, что Эхо смеется. С ней вообще все нормально? — Эхо?

Она подняла голову, выпрямилась, и теперь полулежала на кровати, опираясь на локоть и глядя на него странным непривычным взглядом — то ли смущенно, то ли вопросительно, то ли ласково...

— Я беременна, — выдохнула и замерла, не отводя от него глаз.

Хорошо, что Беллами уже сидел на полу и падать дальше было просто некуда. Оставалось только тупо смотреть на нее в ответ, осознавать ее слова и чувствовать, как по-идиотски расползаются губы в дурацкой, но неудержимой улыбке.


End file.
